(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game machines and, more particularly, to a weight-controlled coin-bearing board device for coin-throwing game machine, which collects thrown coins and enables accumulated coins to fall when the total torque caused by the weight of accumulated coins surpasses a predetermined value, and which allows adjustment of such predetermined value.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A coin/token throwing game machine is known to be using a coin-pushing mechanism to push thrown coins/tokens on a platform, causing collected coins/tokens to be squeezed against one another and stacked up. When coins/tokens are pushed to an exit, they fall to a slot as a prize. This game provides little challenge to the players.